villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Proposal: Hugo Strange from Batman: Arkham City
Hello. For my next Pure Evil proposal, I am going to go with Professor Hugo Strange from Batman: Arkham City. P.S., for anybody who somehow hasn't actually played the game, there will be SPOILERS. What is the work? Batman: Arkham City is an action-adventured video game based on the Batman characters from DC Comics. It is the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum, developed by Rocksteady Studios and released in 2011. Set several months after the events of Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne has been wrongfully captured and thrown into Arkham City, a super-prison built in the heart of Gotham City after the shutdown of the Asylum and Blackgate Prison. Suiting up as Batman, he must fight through the inmates and uncover the truth behind a sinister scheme orchestrated by the facility's warden. Who is the candidate? The warden in question is none other than Professor Hugo Strange. He is deranged psychologist who initially worked at Arkham Asylum as one of its doctors. He has an infamous obsession with the Batman and is one of the first few villains who has successfully deduced his secret identity. His main goal is to become better than the Batman by wiping out all of the criminals in the city with Protocol 10, so he can then also prove himself as the rightful successor of his master, Ra's al Ghul and assume command of the League of Assassins. What have they done? When Strange was working at Arkham Asylum, he used Mad Hatter's brainwashing formula to control the warden, Quincy Sharp. He used him to gain access to the asylum's "forgotten" patients so he could perform cruel and torturous experiments on them. After leaving Gotham City for years, he started brainwashing countless people so he could train them into becoming his loyal TYGER operatives to enforce his plans. After the construction of Arkham City, he had all of the people who were involved captured and thrown in there to get killed by the other inmates in order to cover his tracks. He also did this to reporters and politicians who were getting suspicious of his activities, including Bruce Wayne, Jack Ryder and the still-brainwashed Quincy Sharp. In order to activate Protocol 10, he supplied the Penguin and Joker with state-of-the-art military-grade weapons, explosives and equipment, and didn't care what would happen within the Arkham City walls during their gang war. In the Joker interview tapes, it is revealed that he had his TYGER operatives kidnap doctors and gave them to the dying anarchist in order to make his final days comfortable. He was also willing to replace them whenever the Joker killed them. In the Mr. Freeze interview tapes, he kidnapped Nora Fries and threatened to have her killed if Freeze tried to kill him. Afterwards, he had her delivered to the Joker regardless of his cooperation. In the Catwoman interview tapes, he had his men follow her friend Holly and threatened to have her killed if she didn't answer his questions. During Protocol 10, he had his men in helicopters attack and slaughter all of the inmates and innocent prisoners within the prison walls while also firing missiles from Wonder Tower onto large structures such as the Penguin's Museum. During this, he openly stated that he intended to do everything he did in Arkham City in every other city such as Keystone and Metropolis. Mitigating factors? While Strange claims that he does what he does so he can save the world from its criminal element, it was only for selfish reasons. He only did it so he could prove himself to be better than Batman and that he could also prove himself worthy as Ra's' successor in order to command the League. He has no empathy for any of his tortured or brainwashed victims, or for any of the innocent people he locked up and left to die in Arkham City. When Batman forced Strange to a window and angrily told him to look at what he did, he sadistically said that the sight of the burning criminals and the deaths of the innocent prisoners was glorious. That said, he has no regard for human life and is completely incapable of any forms of love or compassion. This is proven when he used Mr. Freeze's wife against him before handing her over to the Joker regardless, and when he was asked if he ever loved someone, he quickly and simply replied with "No". He is also controlling, willing to have any innocent person killed to ensure someone's cooperation, not just with Freeze and his wife, but also with Catwoman and her friend Holly. Final verdict? For my final verdict, I am going to say that he should stay on as Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals